Toad and Toadette: Steady Sweeties
by Matt1251
Summary: After the Mushroom Kingdom carnival, on the night of a party at Peach's Castle, a game of Spin The Bottle turns into a romantic chance. The two Toads are already esteemed for their relationship, and they're about to kick it up another rung on the ladder... My second one-shot! Takes place after Toad and Toadette's Epic Adventures: The Statement.


**I want to give you guys another one-shot before I leave town for the week! (Check my profile). Anyways, read, review, and as always, enjoy!**

The parties at Peach's Castle were nothing to be ignored. They were always what parties should be; loud, crazy, and sometimes even romantic. The third was the most probable one here, as all the partygoers were playing Spin the Bottle. Confetti, glitter, and streamers lined the walls. The lights were off, as all the normal party people, like Luigi and Daisy, were in another room, playing their own version of the game.

"Come on, Veronica! You got this!" A purple-capped Toad spun the bottle weakly. It spun around once, made quarter turn, and stopped, its opening pointing at a Yellow Toad, who instantly smiled.

"Oh, come on!" Veronica complained. "I was this close to the person I wanted, too... Oh well. At least I don't hate you or anything. That's when I get mad at this game."

"Just kiss him already!" one person shouted.

"Okay, okay!" She leaned towards him and gave him a peck on the cheek. He pulled back at the touch, out of instinct, and blushed a deep crimson.

"All right, who's next?" Just then, two silhouettes were visible near the room's entrance, where the disco ball was hanging over the doorway.

"We are." they said. They walked closer, and proved to be none other than Toad and Toadette.

"All right!" Veronica said, cheerfully. "You're the newcomers, so you do the honors!" She passed the bottle to Toad, who put it in the middle of the circle the partygoers made. There were at least twenty, if not thirty. The chances of him getting what he wanted were very slim. But he decided to take those chances. He gave the bottle a hard spin. It made five full turns, then started to slow down. It passed Toadette while it was at a velocity that would make it stop soon. It was coming back as it slowed down even further.

"This'll be close..." he murmured, and then watched as the bottle came to a stop. He looked to see where, and parts of the circle applauded.

"How did you do that?" Veronica asked, jealous that he got what he wanted and not her.

"Patience. I just got lucky. You'll get yours." he replied, then went to the middle of the circle. Toadette was waiting for him there. After a moment of gazing into each other's eyes, they closed the gap and kissed each other, a romantic kiss that had every person in the circle looking at them. They pulled away after a half minute or so, and parts of the circle applauded again, while others looked away in jealousy. They didn't go back to their respective places, though.

"What are you waiting for? Go back!" a person shouted. They did, but a little too far, as they passed out of the circle completely. "I guess they want a bit more, then." he said, as the people who got the message laughed. They continued playing, more pecks being exchanged, and sometimes holding it for a bit longer, but none as long as the two Toads. Speaking of whom, they were up onto the stage where the DJ's table was, their feet hanging over the edge, holding each other's hands.

"I think that was an awkward game." Toad mentioned.

"Yeah, I almost never play it. It's just too... cheesy."

"Exactly. People are always going, 'Why do I have to do this?' and crying like babies. Not really the last part." Toadette giggled.

"Yeah, it's crazy. I wonder why these people are coming in here and kissing random strangers. I mean, a kiss is something you do when you're actually in a relationship with the other person, you know?"

"Yeah, but you know why I think they're playing?"

"Why?"

"Because their significant other is somewhere in there," he said, gesturing to the circle, "and they want to kiss them. It's a matter of chance with this game. I just got lucky, kissing you on the first try like that." Toadette giggled again, and moved closer.

"Come on, Toad. You don't need luck for a kiss." she began, moving even closer. "All you need is love..." She kissed him again, straight on the lips, not waiting at all. It was a kiss of the same caliber as the one before it, maybe even a bit higher. She wrapped her arms around him, and held him closer, deepening the kiss. Toad's fingers played with her hair. His other hand came up to her shoulder, as he lingered for as long as he wanted. After a few minutes, the need for air began to kick in. They wanted to stay like that for the rest of the party, but eventually, it was unavoidable. They broke away, breathing deeply.

"Toad, I don't want to do this here... Let's do it somewhere else. Where we can get away from the crowd." Toad nodded, stood up, and guided her upstairs.

"We're not going to play hard and fast tonight, you know." he said, Toadette nodding as she knew exactly what that meant. "Just enough to make us feel like we're the stars of this party." Toadette smiled. Toad led her to an open room, and walked in. It was empty and confined, appearing to be a closet in the near darkness, except with a lack of clothes and hangers. They shut the door, and looked at each other.

"You ready?" Toad asked.

"I'll always be ready for you, Toad..." she answered, as she went in and kissed him again. Toad pulled back, and her face registered a look of disappointment.

"Why do you always have to start things?" Toad asked, playfully. "It's my turn." Now he was the one that kissed her. Toadette was already holding him tight, going against the pressure of his lips by returning it. The pleasure and ecstasy built up inside them. Toad pushed her, pinning her up against the wall, giving himself leverage as he kissed her passionately. Toadette's hands clutched the fabric of his vest, as she slowly but steadily increased the pressure. After a while, she decided to take things a bit further.

She pressed her lips even harder against his, pleading with this action for him to give her an opening besides his lips to let out all the romantic tension. Toad noticed this, and obliged, clutching his vest and pulling it off him. Toadette immediately took the chance. Her hands moved swiftly down, until it was clutching his waist. They pulled away for a second.

"You're so warm, Toad." she mentioned.

"You are too, Toadette." he replied. "And that just makes me want you even more." Toadette blushed a little, but then her gaze returned.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Toadette asked, giving him the cue that she was ready. Toad took her vest in his hands, and pulled it up and over her head. Their vests were now together on the floor. Underneath that, she was wearing the most frilly and beautiful piece of white lingerie that Toad had ever seen. He almost pitied her, since women had to wear that, while men didn't have to worry, as there was nothing underneath his chest at all. Toad kept staring. Toadette snapped her fingers in front of her face, and that got him out of his trance.

"Sorry." he apologized.

"It's fine!" she replied. "You know how handsome you look right now, right?" This caused him to blush and pull away, but Toadette grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Oh, Toadette!" He blushed deeper, his face turning crimson.

"Do you like it?"

"No, actually." This caused her to pull back.

"Why not?"

"Because compared to you, it's hideous."

"Toad!" she exclaimed, and blushed deeper.

"I'm saying it because it's true. You look absolutely beautiful..." At this statement, she leaned in and kissed him lovingly, locking her lips with his. Toad caressed her back, as he returned the kiss. After a few minutes, they pulled away.

"I love you, Toad." Toadette finally said.

"I love you too, Toadette. I always will." Toad replied, holding her tight against his warm body. They pulled away, grabbed their vests, and walked out of the room and back to the corridor of the room they were in before. They could hear applause from the room. They looked in from the window and saw Veronica kissing a Green Toad, undoubtedly her crush.

"Told you she'd get her chance." Toad mentioned, and Toadette smiled.

"I think we're too far in love for this room anymore." she said, and Toad giggled.

"Me too." he replied, and kissed her one last time on the cheek. They took each other's hands, and walked into the room where the music was blasting, the games were daring, and the romance was sweet and steady.

The End

**I had to leave you guys with something before I left! Please leave a review, good or bad, saying how I did! It will be very much appreciated! See you guys in a week! PEACE!**


End file.
